


Snap Shots: Confusion

by Adm_Hawthorne



Series: New Experiences [7]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot set in the "New Experiences" universe. This covers a few brief scenes in the start of Jane and Maura's life together. Set about a few years after "Snap Shots: Learning"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Turner Broadcasting, Warner Brothers, and other assorted important people. I gain nothing from writing these stories but the fun of doing it. Please don't sue me.

"Is it crazy to say I miss Janie, and it's kind of painful?" Alessa flicked a pea across her plate as she stared down at the dinner Maura had set down for her.

"Crazy? No, I wouldn't think you had some sort of physiological condition, if that's what you mean. If, however, you mean you miss her presence and that missing her is emotionally painful, then I wouldn't say that was crazy either. I miss my best friend when we're apart, too." Maura smiled gently as she sat down across from her daughter to attend to her own dinner needs.

"Mother, that doesn't count!" Alessa rolled her eyes as she took a bite of salmon.

"Why ever not?" Her mother gave her best innocent face.

"Because your best friend is Ma. Of course you miss her. You two are married. Janie is just my best friend. She's not my girlfriend or lover or whatever," the young brunette frowned. "But, I do miss her. It's our first semester of grad school. I figured she'd at least come home for Thanksgiving."

"Janie has every right to want to stay at school and study. Med school is difficult. I respect her dedication." Maura sipped her wine, an air of remembrance about her. "I spent many hours of my life in the library while I was getting my degree. It's just something one must do."

"Thanks, Mother, you're making me feel guilty for not staying at school, too." With an over exaggerated sigh, Alessa glanced around the room. "Where's Ma anyway? I thought she'd be home by now. Nonna's going to be mad if we don't bring all the stuff we normally do for Thanksgiving, and cooking everything takes _forever_."

"She's still at work, and it only takes 4 hours."

"Yeah, _forever_." Alessa flicked another pea. "Man, I wish Janie was here."

"Yes, so you've mentioned." Maura tried to hide her smile, but it broke through anyway.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Perhaps you should call her? I'm sure she could use the study break." Maura took a small bite of her broccoli.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I think I will," Alessa stood to head for her bedroom but stopped short, "Um, is it okay if I leave the table to go call Janie?"

"Of course. Send her our love." Maura's smiled brightened just a smidge.

"Always!" Came the reply as Alessa headed upstairs.

* * *

"Either you're happy to see me or something is really funny." Jane kissed her wife hello. "Which is it?"

"I'm always happy to see you," Maura leaned into Jane's embrace. "But, nothing's funny. Alessandra is upstairs on the phone with Janie."

"Yeah? Anything new on that?" The detective pulled back to look the other woman in the eye.

"No, but she did mention – several times – how much she missed Janie and how much she wished Janie was here." With a peck for good measure, Maura pulled back to get Jane's plate from the warming oven as Jane grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"I think Janie should be here. Thanksgiving and Christmas are about family, and she's…"

"Practically family. Yes, I agree." With a chuckle, Maura placed the warmed plate in front of Jane. "You know, she's not far. We could go get her."

"No, if Janie thinks she needs to study, I'm not going to keep her from it. But, I want her to come home for Christmas, don't you?" Jane poked at the salmon with her fork.

"Yes, it would be nice for her to come here if her parents don't request her presence at their Aspen cabin." More primly than she was apt to do, Maura took a seat next to Jane to keep her company as she ate dinner.

"You're reverting. Are you okay?"

"I… yes and no. I feel for her, Jane. I know almost exactly what she's going through. The only difference is that I did not have a best friend nor a family who was willing to take me in and love me for me as she does with us. Her parents remind me so much of my own that I fear something dreadful will happen if she and Alessa… well… you know."

" _If_ that happens, we'll still be here for them both." Jane reached out to hold her wife's hand. "Hey, we got this. Remember? We agreed that we'd take care of them, and we will. Right?"

"Yes, you're right. I think I'll send Janie an email tomorrow to invite her to spend Christmas with us. You're right. She's family, and she needs to know she's always welcome in our home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Ma! We're going to be late." Alessa pulled at Jane's hand, eager to get her mother going.

"First of all," Jane replied, a small amount of annoyance in her voice, "we're only going to BCU. It's not like we're off to the airport or something. So, chill, we can't really be late. Second of all, it's cold out here and you grabbed my hand."

"I… oh… I'm sorry, Ma. I wasn't thinking. Are you okay?" Her daughter's excitement was suddenly drained away, replaced with concern. "I know we can just call Janie if we're running a little late."

"Yeah, but you're driving. They hurt like bit…"

"Language." Maura stepped out of the house, carrying a hand warmer and a camera.

"Really? I think I've earned the right to cuss from time-to-time. The kids are old enough now, Maura." Jane rolled her eyes but gave a grateful nod as she took the warmer from Maura.

"You're well aware that I was correcting on your language long before we had children. Now, give me the keys. Neither one of you is driving."

"Bossy." Alessa handed the keys off with a huff and made her way to the backseat.

"Since the day I met her." Jane pointed out as she slid into the passenger's seat.

* * *

"I want to hear _everything_. How's school? Are you seeing anyone? What's it like there? Do they all talk about Mother like she's some kind of goddess or what?" Alessa and Janie sat in the backseat like they did as children.

"You hear everything anyway, Alessa. We talk on the phone all the time. School is challenging, but I'm enjoying it immensely. No, I'm not seeing anyone. BCU is lovely, and I'm enjoying the atmosphere. They _do_ talk about Maura, but one of the text books I'm using this year _was_ written by her." Janie glanced at the driver in the rearview mirror and smiled coyly. "I meant to tell you that, and it slipped my mind."

"That's okay, Janie. I understand," Maura commented, keeping her eyes on the road.

"What about you, Alessa? How's law school?" Janie's voice was closed, guarded as she asked.

"Hard, but it's fun. I already know a lot about law because, well," she motioned to her parents, "and I'm thinking that I really do want to go into criminal law. The family court stuff is just too much. I'd rather put murders away, you know?"

"That's my girl." The pride in Jane's voice was only matched by the smile that spread across her face.

"Thanks, Ma. Love you, too."

"She's right. It _is_ admirable. It must be a family trait, to want to take care of people and be… What's the term? Bad ass?" The young blonde again glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, that's the correct term," came Maura's reassuring reply.

"I, um, well… yeah. I mean, Rizzolis are totally awesome. It's just who we are, right Ma?"

"Yeah. We're awesome." Jane was trying not to laugh at her clearly flustered daughter.

"Alessa, are you blushing?" Janie was clearly teasing. The wink gave it away.

"No! I'm just… suddenly warm." The young Rizzoli pulled at the collar of her jacket. "Mother has the heat on, and, you know, I'm wearing my winter coat in the car."

"Of course, Alessa. That must be it," Janie deadpanned as she glanced again in the rearview mirror, this time, to see if anyone else was amused as she was. They clearly were.


	3. Chapter 3

"Janie knows." Jane stated matter-of-factly as she pulled on her sleep clothes. "I give Ally another year, maybe two."

"I think it will be after they both have their PHDs." Maura called from the master bath.

"That long?" Jane made a strangled sound. "I'll never be able to live through all the sexual tension and subtext in their conversations. This must be how Frost and Korsak felt _all the freaking time_ before you and I figured it out." Maura stuck her head out of the bathroom door to give her wife a hard look. "What?"

"Maybe," Maura walked out, turning lights off on her way to the bed. "But, to be fair, we waited until after I had my PHD."

"Maura, you had your PHD when we met." With a roll of her eyes, Jane pulled the honey blonde onto the bed. "That is not the same, my little ME."

"So you say. I think they just need time."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jane gave a shrug. "Know what I need?"

"Hmm?"

"You."

* * *

"You think they'll ever stop having _loud_ sex?" Alessa rolled her eyes as she popped the top on a beer after pouring a glass of wine for Janie.

"Probably not, if history is any indicator. However, you do have to give Jane credit. She must be masterful if Maura's vocalizations are any indicator." Janie smirked over the rim of her wine glass at her friend's unease.

"Oh man, that _is not_ a mental picture I want in my head… ever." Alessa scrunched her nose up. "Ew."

"I don't see why you would say that. I think it's beautiful that two grown adults who have been with each other as long as your parents have still express such love and fondness for each other after all this time. I can think of _several_ couples that, after this amount of time has passed, hardly speak to each other. But, Jane and Maura still look at each other as if it's their first year of marriage. It's a special gift to be able to witness that kind of love and adoration, Ally. You should treasure it."

"Don't get me wrong," Alessa cringed as Jane apparently hit a particularly sensitive area on Maura's body, "I've always been thankful that my parents love each other, and me for that matter. I just don't want to _hear_ their more… intimate love. You know what I mean?"

A strangled yell floated through the house. Alessa continued to cringe. Janie simply smirked.

"Goodness, if I could ever find someone that made me feel how Jane makes Maura feel, I don't believe I'd ever let them leave my side." With an appreciative shake of her head, the blonde took another sip of her wine.

"I feel weird saying this, but," the brunette took a large gulp of her beer, "I agree with you."

* * *

"Are they sleeping on the couch together?" Jane tiptoed up to whisper in Maura's ear. The women had shuffled out of their bedroom to find a means for hydration. Maura had insisted.

Three bottles of beer and an empty wine glass sat on the coffee table, the television was on but the volume was low, and Alessa had an arm wrapped around Janie's waist as they slept on the sofa.

"It would appear so." Maura leaned back against the taller woman, being careful to keep her voice down.

"Do you think?"

"No, we did that when we were still 'just best friends', but I think it's a start." Maura patted Jane's arm. "Let's get our water and go to bed. I'd hate to wake them up. I always enjoyed waking up in your arms when we fell asleep like that." She turned to give the detective a kiss. "In fact, I still do."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ma," Alessa stepped into the office and waited for Jane to give her all of her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Got a sec?"

"For you, little one, always. What's up?"

Confusion on her face, Alessa sat down in one of the visitor chairs as Jane joined her.

"Ma, I want to invite Janie to go on Spring Break with me this year, but… I don't know. I feel kind of weird about it." Alessa pursed her lips in thought, brow drawn down in concentration.

"Why? It's not the first time you two have gone off together. You two went to Cancun last year."

"Yeah, but that was a whole group of us, and I was thinking, maybe, just me and her this year. I figured next year we'd want to celebrate because I think we're both graduating on a three year plan, so we'll want some big bang thing for our spring break. This year, I was thinking some place like San Antonio." The younger Rizzoli made a face. "But… I don't know. Is that weird? To just want to spend Spring Break with Janie?"

"Nah, not if that's what you want to do. She _is_ your best friend. If you two want to hang out together for Spring Break, why not? Well," Jane tilted her head to the side, eyes dancing with mischief, "I _do_ question your choice of places. I mean… Texas? Really?"

"Hey, don't judge!" Alessa laughed, the blush that had crept across her features slowly going away. "I'm going to ask her now, before Winter Break is over. Good idea?"

" _Awesome_ idea. Let me know how that turns out, k?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Ally knows," Jane stated matter-of-factly as she pulled on her sleep clothes. "I give them another year, maybe two."

"Didn't we have this conversation about this time last year?" Maura strolled to her side of the bed, setting her book down on the night stand as she crawled in. "I believe I said it will be _after_ they receive their PHDs."

"Ally asked me if was weird to ask Janie to spend Spring Break in San Antonio with her… _just_ her." Jane was smirking as she crawled into her side of the bed.

"Oh? Well, that's progress at least."

"It's _something_. I wish they'd just hurry up and kiss already. "

"Jane, even if they did 'hurry up and kiss', it's not as though we would see it and, more than likely, wouldn't know about it until well after the fact, if ever." Maura picked her book up to find her page.

"Oh, we'll know. There's no way Ally will be able to keep the smirk off her face when she finally gets around to _that_ kiss. Trust me on this." Jane picked up the sports section of the paper that Maura had left from the morning's paper.

"I believe you. I recall how you looked for the first week after." Maura smiled. "It's hard to believe we were ever that young."

"Or stupid."

"Jane!"

"What? Young and stupid go together like… wine and cheese, or beer and peanuts, or…"

"Medical examiners and members of law enforcement?" The doctor chuckled at Jane's surprised look.

"Yeah, like that, too. Or, you know, medical examiners and lawyer… oh, I see what you did there."

"Hmmhmm," Maura didn't take her eyes off of her book, "read your newspaper, my wonderful detective."

"Whatever you say, my little ME."


End file.
